


The Bet

by Cweezy88



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cweezy88/pseuds/Cweezy88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny make a bet, on who can find a better mate for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of February and Mindy was already in panic mode. She paced back and forth, frantically waiting on him. Five minutes later Danny Castellano rushed into Mindy's office. A knock was not necessary.

Danny could see the stress reflected on Mindy's face. "Mindy what's wrong. Are you ok. Did something happen with a patient. " his voice sounded a little frantic but he didn't care.

" The patients are fine Danny. I on the other hand, not ok." Mindy explained. "There are 14 days until Valentines Day Danny. 14! And I am single. Like no prospects at all." 

"Are you serious?!! You texted me it was an emergency! I threw out my muffin for this!" Danny was annoyed. She could be so dramatic. 

"Danny this is a matter of life and death. Do you know how traumatizing it is to be alone on Valentines Day. There's no way I can step out side of my apartment. I might go crazy and go on some type of killing spree. Or worse hook up with someone I despise, like Brendan." Mindy tried to continue, but was cut off by Danny.

" A. Do not ever mention him again. and B. What am I supposed to do about it. Min, I've spent plenty of Valentines Days alone. It's not that bad. "

"It's not that bad? Danny it's the worse. All those couples in love. Forget about getting a table at any restuaunt. I just can't. It's too much." Mindy whined. 

"What does this have to do with me?" Danny asked. Was she asking to spend Valentines with him? His heart beat began to quicken. A little glimmer of hope flashed on his face.

"Well since all my friends have gone M.I.A I need a wingman tonight. You're the only one I trust enough to help find me a decent man. Please. I need you." Mindy begged. Just like that Danny's hope was gone. She was never gonna see him in that way. He should've said no, but he caved.

"Fine. Whatever. I will come with you tonight." Danny sighed. He knew he would never hear the end of it, if he said no. 

"Danny! Thanks so much!" Mindy was ecstatic. 

"I mean, I am the obvious person. My judge of character is flawless. I could tell you if he was the right guy, just from looking at him." Danny's voice was riddled with cockiness. 

"Well I could help you find a girl. I'm pretty good at setting people up." Mindy exclaimed confidently.

"Uh. No thanks Min. I don't need your help, like you need mine. I can find a great girl, all by myself."

"Really. I bet that I can find a better girl for you than the guy you pick for me."Mindy shot back.

"Impossible. Fine. I will take that bet. Loser has to buy lunch for a month."

"Fine. See you tonight." They both spit in their hands and shook on it. Danny turned to leave. "You owe me a muffin, by the way." He said over his shoulder as he was exiting the office. Mindy rolled her eyes. She would show him tonight. She had an excellent judgement of character.


	2. Chapter 2

Mindy stared at her self in the mirror feeling accomplished. She settled on an emerald green form fitting dress, silver accessories and the most perfect black pumps. There was a knock at the door. Danny was right on time. She opened the door and was taken by surprise. Danny was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt, black leather jacket, jeans and dress shoes. Mindy couldn't help but think he looked handsome.

"You look nice Lahiri." Danny says, in his most suave voice.

"Not bad yourself." Mindy plays along.

" May I make a suggestion?" Danny walks behind Mindy and unhooks her chunky silver necklace. Mindy can feel his breath on the back of her neck. It sends chills down her spine. "The necklace is too much. Takes attention away from your face."

"Well we wouldn't want that." Mindy says. It comes out more as a whisper.

"No we wouldn't, ready?" He asks looking at Mindy intensely.

"Yup!" Mindy gathers her things and rushes out the door. Her mind is racing from what just happened. Maybe she was more desperate than she thought.

 

Half an hour later , they arrive at the bar. It has a nice sophisticated feel. Mindy wanted to go to a more upbeat club, but according to Danny, "You don't find Mr.Right in a place where people are publicly grinding on eachother." Mindy had her doubts about the place, until a tall handsome man walked by. He gave Mindy a wink.

"That was easy. Him. Danny I want him." Mindy begs

"Him? No way. He has on converse with a suit. Who is he Justin Timberlake? Guys like that are wishy washy. Can't even commit to a specific style. You either dress up or you dress casual. You can't do both."Danny could feel himself getting worked up.

"I love Justin Timberlake!" Mindy protests

"That's not the guy. Besides, it's not up to you. It's up to me. Now let's go get a drink."

Mindy walks to the bar pouting and sits down. 

"What will it be, folks?" Asks the bartender.

"She'll have a Mojito, extra sweet, light on the mint. I'll have a Johnny Walker Black on the rocks." Danny answers immediately. Mindy stares at him in a shock.

"What?" Danny asks

"Danny ,how do you know my drink."

"I've heard you order it a million times." Danny says, feeling embarrassed.

Maybe Danny did know her really well. Perhaps he was perfect for finding her the perfect guy, Mindy thought. All of a sudden she found her self super relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been at the for an hour and no luck. Any time Mindy would try to make a suggestion, Danny shot her down. After what felt like the 10th time of Danny rejecting any of her prospects, Mindy gave up. 

" So how were you in high school?" Mindy inquired.

"What? Why does that matter?" Danny was caught off guard.

" Well you won't let me help you find MY next love inerest, so I figured we could kill time while you figure out who he is."

"No I don't like to talk about it." Danny answered her. 

"Danny please. I'm bored. I'm sure you have great stories. What about your high school sweetheart. What was she like?" Mindy asked. Danny hesitated for a while, then caved.

" Cynthia Espinosa. She was a lanky Puerto Rican girl from my neighborhood. She had curly hair and a voice like Rosie Perez. She was gorgeous. I couldn't believe she would ever even consider me. One day at a school dance, a salsa song came on. She wanted to dance but none of the guys knew how. Just when she was about to sit down, I grabbed her hand, twirled her around. After the song she kissed me on the cheek. I was hooked. I asked her out 3 days later and we were inseparable for almost 2 years." Danny smiled. He leaned on the bar, he was in deep thoughts of Cynthia Espinosa, when Mindy interrupted him.

"Damn Castellano. You must have some moves. I mean I knew you could dance but Salsa?"Mindy was impressed. Younger Danny was a stud.

"Yea. Well you know." Danny shyly responds. Danny and Mindy sat there for about and hour, trading stories of their youth. Mindy cant remember the last time she laughed so much. They were having such a good time, they forgot the reason for them being at the bar in the first place. They're trip down memory lane was interrupted by a man's voice.

 

"Hey man. You know the score of the Yankees game?" A breathtaking tall man asked Danny. Danny stared at him, up and down. He was wearing an outfit almost identical to Danny's.

"No. If you find out let me know." Danny replied to the guy.

"For sure. Hey bartender you know the score of the Yanks game." The man asked the bartender.

"7 to 4. Yanks are up at the bottom of the 8th." The bartender replies.

Both Danny and the man cheer and high five.

"Good to see another Yankee fan. My names Vince Frescobaldi." The man introduced himself.

"Danny Castellano." Danny shakes Vince's hand. " This is my friend Mindy Lahiri. We work together." Danny gestures to Mindy. Mindy sat frozen for a moment. She was practically drooling at the man. Danny nudged her.

"I,I. Hi." She stuttered. She took Vince's hand , still amazed by how handsome he was. 

"Nice to meet you both. What are yous guys drinking." Vince asks. Mindy was hearing his voice for the first time. He had a thick New York accent. 

"Scotch for me and a Mojito for Mindy." Danny tells Vince.

"Fancy Mrs.Lahiri." Vince winks at Mindy. "Two scotches and a Mojito please bartender." He tells the bartender.

"It's Ms.Lahiri. I'm not married. And call me Mindy." Mindy flirts back.

"Well ok Mindy."he flashes her a big smile. Danny reaches for his wallet to pay for the drinks. Vince holds his hand up, to gesture he has it. 

"You don't have to do that. I got it." Danny protests.

"No man. It's on me. You can grab the next round." Vince's phone suddenly rings." I have to take this. I will be right back." Vince steps outside. Mindy turns to Danny. Excitement clear as day on her face. Right as she's about to say something Danny interjects.

"Min, relax. You just met him. I can see you planning your marriage to him already. "

"Oh Danny. He's perfect." She says jumping up and down in her chair. 

"Maybe. " Danny admits.

When Vince returns back to the bar, Danny and Mindy are in the middle of a quiet argument.

"So Vince what do you do?" Danny asks abruptly.

" I own a restaurant down the street. It's called Frescos. Nice Itailian joint. " Vince explains.

"I've been there. The bruschetta and calamar is phenomenal. " Danny exclaims enthusiastically. 

"Yous all should come by. I'll make sure your taken care of." Vince encourages. Suddenly Mindy's pager goes off.

" Seriously. Shoot I have to go. My patient Mrs. Benson is going in to labor. She has really good insurance too. Vince. It's been a pleasure. Danny I will see you tomorrow at work." Mindy rushes out the bar , but not before taking one last look at Vince. If that was the guy Danny picks for her she would have to find someone incredible for him.So far Danny was a shoe in to win with Vince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frescobaldi is an inside joke between my friend Manny and I. So when I needed an Itailian last name it's was the the first thing I thought of. Thought I'd explain in case anyone thought it was an odd last name.


End file.
